Question
by Merry Moca
Summary: Astral aime poser des questions. Yuma adore y répondre. Mais cette question là, il ne sait pas comment la gérer. Pas du tout.


Avant, tu étais hautain, fière, cinglant. Maintenant, tu es plus conviviale, tu t'es adoucit et te met à profiter de la vie que tu passes ici, en oubliant cette amnésie dont tu es frappé. Tu vis un nouveau toi.

Tes sourires sont plus doux, moins ironiques, plus vrai.

Non, tu as bien changé de ce côté-là.

Par contre, s'il y a bien une chose qui persiste dans ton attitude, à part tes réflexions quoique avisées sur mes duels, mais méchants et perturbateurs quand même, c'est ta curiosité. Ta manie de poser des questions sur tout, tout le temps. Jusqu'à même me réveiller la nuit ! Des fois même pour des questions comme « qu'est ce que c'est que ça » en désignant une feuille morte.

Et moi qui te réponds toujours. Il faut quand même dire que je me suis pris au jeu de répondre à toutes tes interrogations, et ce sans perdre patience.

Ce qui, au début de notre relation, n'était pas gagné. Et pourtant, tu persistais, malgré mon air colérique à chaque fois que tu ouvrais la bouche. Bon gré, mal gré, tes efforts ont portés leurs fruits.

J'ai autant changé que toi, et j'en suis le premier content. J

'en arrive même à attendre avec impatience que tu poses une de tes fameuses questions. Et je fais tout pour y répondre.

Mais là, pour une fois, tu me poses une colle. Je ne peux pas y répondre.

« Yuma, qu'est ce qu'un « bébé » ? »

Là, ça allait encore.

« C'est un tout petit être qui grandira jusqu'à devenir un adulte, une grande personne. Ce sont des tout petits humains qui pleurent souvent, mangent souvent, et qui ne peuvent pas encore jouer aux duels.

\- Alors tu es aussi un « bébé » ?

\- Je ne suis pas un bébé, je suis un jeune homme en pleine croissance !

\- Hmm… »

A ton air réfléchis, les bras croisés et la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, tu ne me crois absolument pas. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux associer les deux idées…

Mais c'est la question qui suit qui me désarçonne le plus.

« Et d'où viennent ces bébés ? »

Argh. La question que tous les enfants posent à leurs parents, les mettant dans l'embarras total.

Quelle technique adopter, celle de la rose et du chou, la cigogne ou raconter de façon poétique et déguisée la vraie histoire ?

Voilà dans quel état d'esprit je suis-je me trouve. Je sais bien qu'Astral est loin d'être jeune, de ce que j'ai compris, il doit battre ma mémé en âge et haut la main.

Mais avec son comportement curieux et sa complète non connaissance sur les humains, je ne sais pas sur quel pied danser. Tout dire ou pas ? Je peux aussi passer par la case « je ne sais pas » et éviter la réponse fatidique. Mais cela rompra ma promesse de toujours satisfaire ta curiosité.

Dilemme, dilemme.

Tu as cette étincelle au fond de tes yeux hétérochromes qui brille quand une question t'intéresse vraiment. Flûte… Bon, arrête de te faire mal à la tête Yuma, lance toi et va à l'instinct comme tu as habitude de faire. Je décolle !

« Un bébé vient d'une personne enceinte. »

C'est vrai, tout à fait vrai, mais ce n'est pas la réponse complète. Croisons les doigts pour qu'il se contente de cette réponse.

« Et c'est quoi une « personne enceinte » ? »

Et paf. Raté. Tu ne veux pas lâcher le sujet Astral… Mais contentes toi de ma réponse, ce coup si !

« Et bien, c'est une personne qui… aime beaucoup les fraises ! »

La meilleure réponse de tout les temps… Mais je remarque bien vite que j'ai dit une boulette. Je n'ai pas dit que c'était une femme, mais une personne.

Espérons, croisons les doigts pour qu'Astral se contente vraiment de cette réponse.

Le hochement affirmatif que tu fais montre que tu trouves cette réponse logique.

Des fois, je suis bien content que tu ne connaisses rien aux humains…

« Cela veut dire que tu es « enceinte » Yuma ? »

J'avale ma salive de travers, m'étouffe quasiment sous les yeux vairons de mon plus si gentil ami. Avec une respiration difficile, je tente de parler avant de repartir dans une toux sèche.

Et mon auditoire reste flottant et attentif à ce que je vais dire.

Mais voyant que je ne souffre pas assez, et que je ne peux pas reprendre la conversation, il achève le tout.

« Je me demande comment il va apparaître et à quoi va ressembler ton bébé. »

Astral, toi et ta curiosité, vous allez finir par me tuer…


End file.
